Locked Up With Fenton
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped With Phantom. Danny's back at school for a minute and then they get locked in school. Just their class. In a school. With a halfa who has been ripped in half. Dash's POV. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.
1. I'm Explaining

Today, the hero was coming back to school.

But only the English class in freshman know that Danny Fenton is also Danny Phantom and that is only due to the fact we got kidnapped and Phantom had to help us then we realized that it was not Phantom but a copy but he had already released the secret, then we learned that our teacher was missing and so we had to rescue them. We rescued them and ended up back in Amity Park. But then Fenton ended up in hospital with memory loss.

That was a month ago, and he got home from the hospital last week and his parents phone yesterday and said that he was coming back to school today.

And we were bricking it.

The news has wondered why Phantom has vanished and who are the people that appear to fight the ghosts.

That's the English class. Sam and Tucker taught us what Danny had to learn by instinct.

We have done pretty well so far.

The bell is ringing and we make our way to our first period class.

Guess what class we have.

Well done, you got it.

English.

I took my seat next to Kwan.

And that is when they entered.

First came in Sam. Then Tucker. Then Danny.

He looked the same.

He followed after Sam and Tucker and the quickly took their seats.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry, I should've got this up ages ago but I kept getting other story ideas and then kinda forgot but then I remembered and now here it is. The sequel to Kidnapped With Phantom. **


	2. I'm Awake

I groaned as I woke up. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was lying on their desks, knocked out.

No Mr Lancer.

I looked around and saw that Fenton was sitting up.

And Phantom was waving in his face.

"Danny" I said. Phantom looked at me.

"Dash, your awake" he said.

"You remember" I said.

"Yes, I woke up on the floor and saw ... er... myself sitting there, staring at nothing and me in this form and I am really starting to panic" said Danny, breathing heavily. I quickly got up, grabbed Phantom and pushed him down on the desk (did I forget to mention that he was floating) and pushed his head between his legs.

He started to calm down.

Then Sam and Tucker woke up.

"Danny!" they yelled and ran toward our group.

Phantom looked up and that caused the pair to stop.

"What's going on?" asked Tucker.

"We have no idea, I woke up with two bodies and one mind, other me hasn't move" Phantom pointed to the the still moving Fenton.

"Danny, stand up" said Sam and Fenton stood up.

"Tucker, you try" said Phantom.

"Danny, touch Sam's nose", Fenton touched Sam's nose.

"Dash" said Phantom.

"Hop on one leg" I said with a shrug.

Fenton stayed still.

Then everyone started to get up. Paulina rubbed her eyes.

Then they saw that Phantom was in the middle of having a panic attack and Fenton was standing almost like a zombie.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do now?" asked Phantom.

* * *

An hour later, myself and Phantom peeked out the classroom. We walked out (well I walked out and Phantom floated out) and looked around before using our hand to let everyone else they can come out. Sam walked out, holding onto one of Fenton's hands, Tucker followed behind, holding the other. They had ordered him to follow them.

"The entire school is gone" said Phantom as he just floated there.

"How do you know that?" Paulina asked.

"Ghost powers" said Phantom.

Paulina nodded. I saw Sam roll her eyes, her hand held tight to Fentons.

"Now what?" asked Star.

"We try to figure out what the hell is going on and move on from there" said Phantom and he began to fly. We followed after him.

We arrived at the Teachers Lounge. Phantom knocked and there was an answer.


	3. I'm Scared

Mr Lancer answered the door and stared at them all in shock.

"Oh, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" he groaned, "you better come in."

We were soon sitting down (well we were, Sam and Tucker was standing by the wall, still got a death grip on Danny and Phantom floated).

"We are not sure what happened, one minute we were waiting for you to come to class when we blacked out. I woke up and found two Danny's. One standing as still as a statue and the other panicked out of his mind" I said.

"So, let me get this straight, Phantom and Fenton are both here" said Mr Lancer, the dude looked like he was about to faint.

"Yeah, Phantom has the memories, and I have a theory about Fenton" said Tucker.

"Okay, what is your theory?" asked Paulina.

"Phantom, create a light" said Tucker. Phantom held out his hand and concentrated. He was like that for five minutes until he gave up and shook his head.

"Danny, light" said Sam, catching on and sure enough, Fenton held out his hand and a green light appeared in the middle of it.

"So, how on Earth could I still fly?" asked Phantom.

"I have check you over with my PDA and you have half an ecto signature, and Fenton is the same" said Tucker.

"Great" said Phantom.

"So, when we go looking for weapons, you and Fenton need to stay together, while myself and Tucker keep a hold on his hand" said Sam.

"So, I am basically useless" said Phantom.

"No, just to make sure that your safe, we want you to guard Fenton and he will protect you" said Sam.

In the air, Phantom crossed his arms, and pouted.

"Well, that is so not fair."


	4. I'm Protecting

We walked through the school, in search anything that could be useful.

Or even better a place to hide.

We eventually decided the cafeteria, because it has weapons such as knifes and it has food, so it seems logical.

Phantom came up with the idea.

We decided to call Danny Fenton Fenton and Danny Phantom Phantom. Makes sense. Sam's idea.

We had a problem.

Fenton's ghost sense went off.

So we had to be extra extra careful.

Sam, Tucker, Fenton and Phantom were all walking in the middle of us.

We had to, for their protection.

Tucker had Fenton turn them invisible whenever they ran into any ghosts.

Soon enough they arrived at the cafeteria.

I let them in first before I walked in myself, and locked the door behind me.

Not that it'll do much good.

After all, we are being invaded by ghosts.

And not good ghosts.


	5. I'm Not Sure What To Say

We were walking through the school. Sam said we had to get to our lockers, where the Fenton's made us stash ghost weapons in case of something happened again.

Who knew that one of their idea's would work?

Just as we rounded the corner into the corridor were our lockers were kept, we were attacked by a ghost.

Now, let me tell you, it's a weird sight to see Sam pulled Phantom behind her while Tucker yell "Shield" and then to see Fenton raise his arms and a green ecto shield appear in front of them.

The ghost paused and looked at the blank eyed Fenton and the hidden Phantom.

"Well, this has to be reported" and he phased through the floor.

Fenton lowered his arms as Paulina asked the question we were all wondering;

"Report to who?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it is short. I have mega writers block on this story. But I'll try my best. **


	6. I'm Sitting

We quickly made our way into a nearby classroom, and Sam made Fenton take a seat.

He stared blankly ahead of him. It was kinda freaky.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Paulina as she took a seat.

"Well, we need to figure out who that ghost was talking about" said Sam as she looked at Phantom.

"Yeah, we also need to figure out a way for us to reconnect" said Phantom.

"And we need to get out of this school" said Mr Lancer. He got quite a few looks.

"What, teachers hate school as much as pupils" he said, we just stared at him.

* * *

Tucker, Sam and Phantom were in a group, whispering.

We got put on Fenton guard duty. He just sat there. Staring.

There was a sudden yell from Tucker as the three of them ran over to Fenton. Sam carefully took Fenton hand and placed it on Tucker's PDA.

"Ecto energy" she ordered and Fenton's hand glowed a bright green that covered the PDA.

"We are in" said Tucker as he pressed a few buttons.

"How is the ecto energy not affecting you?" asked Kwan. He read a few books about Ghosts.

"Because we were there when Danny was electrocuted, so we figured some of the energy from the portal made us immune. He finds it easier to use his powers on us than anyone else" said Sam while Tucker worked.

"It is getting easier to use them on Jazz though, we've been practicing when Mum and Dad are asleep" said Danny.

"We are in" said Tucker as he stopped pressing buttons and a voice rang out from the PDA.

"...and you are telling me that Daniel's two halfs have been separated" said the voice and I saw the three freeze.

"Not just that, Frank told me that his Human half used his powers but looked like a zombie while the Ghost half was hidden by the other two" said Skulker.

"Fruit loop" whispered Fenton.


	7. It Just Gets Weirder

"Did he just talk?" asked Tucker.

"I think so" said Sam.

"Guys" muttered Phantom. I looked over to him and saw that he was leaning against a table. A white as a sheet. Sweat spilling off him like a waterfall. Maybe I could be a poet.

"Guys" said Phantom a little louder. Sam turned around.

"Danny!" she screamed and ran toward him.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tucker, and he kept an eye on Fenton.

"Ask him" Paulina said.

"Who?" asked Mr Lancer.

"Fenton, he talked before, maybe he can talk again?" suggested Paulina.

"How would he know what is going on?" asked Star.

"Because Phantom has the memories and emotions, but Fenton has the powers and knowledge of being a ghost" said Sam slowly.

"Fenton, what's going on?" asked Tucker.

"We are reconnecting" said Fenton. He was like zombie from on of they movies.

"Explain" said Sam.

"The two halfs are reconnecting together to create the halfa. This is a quick progress that will take up to around an hour. Phantom will get weaker and slowly disappear while Fenton gets stronger and more human" said Fenton.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Paulina, not expecting an answer.

"Yes, we will get our memories back too so Danny will return to normal" said Zombie Fenton.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**


	8. There Was One

We basically ran to where the kitchens are, not that any of us have ever been in there, ever.

Phantom looked weaker and we had to resort to having me carrying him while Fenton was getting stronger.

We eventually made it to the kitchens, and I placed Phantom down onto the floor, and Fenton joined him.

Sam and Tucker were on Tucker's PDA and myself and Kwan were watching something weird.

"Sam!" Paulina called and everyone saw what was happening to the Danny's.

Both of them were growing green.

There was a flash and a single white circle appeared around the pair of them. It split and one went up and another went down.

Phantom opened his green eyes and sat up. He looked beside him and smiled.

"And then there was one"


	9. Escaped

Danny quickly flew up and smiled at Sam and Tucker.

"How do we get to Vlad?" Sam asked.

"First we need to complete any kid's dream, we need to break out of school" said Danny and we all began to smash windows.

Soon enough, I stood outside and I could see my parents waiting for me, they smiled and rushed towards me, everyone's parents did.

But I saw the Fenton's, Masons and Foleys still standing. I quickly looked to the school and saw the three run back away from the window.

What were they doing?

Everyone waited ten minutes until Phantom flew out the school with Sam and Tucker and then something amazing happened.

The school exploded.

But I could still see the ghosts escape from the roof as quickly as possible.

Phantom let Sam and Tucker down and took a deep breath before two ecto guns pointed at the front and back of his head.

"Where is our son, did you leave him in the school? Did you kill him?" said Mrs Fenton through clenched teeth.

"No, your son is fine" said Danny.

"Where is he then?" asked Jack.

Danny shared a look with Sam and Tucker before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

And the halos appeared around him.


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie and Jack as well as the whole town bar the english class took a step back. The halos were done and there stood Danny Fenton.

"Danny?" whispered Maddie and her baby boy opened his eyes and blue stared into lilac.

"Hey mum" Danny smiled.

"You remember" smiled Maddie.

Confused, Danny nodded.

"I remember everything" confirmed Danny and he was grabbed in a tight hug by his mother.

"You remember" she kept whispering.

"You don't care" said Danny in shock.

"No matter, boy or ghost, your still the boy I carried for 9 months" smiled Maddie and she clutched her son closer to her.

"Can we at least do a couple of tests, to make sure your safe" said Jack from behind Maddie.

**The End**


End file.
